


De l'importance de mon cadeau

by neuf_vies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7156640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neuf_vies/pseuds/neuf_vies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un drabble sur l'anniversaire d'Iwa-chan pour l'anniversaire d'histoirede.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De l'importance de mon cadeau

**Author's Note:**

  * For [histoirede (liquidN)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquidN/gifts).



 

                C’est une fête tout ce qu’il y a de plus ordinaire, avec leurs amis, au karaoke. Ils ont réservé une salle pour la soirée, après être allés s’amuser au batting center. Iwaizumi a l’air super heureux, il rit beaucoup, il ne chante pas trop parce que ça n’a jamais été vraiment son truc, mais regarder et faire des commentaires lui suffit. Il y a des cadeaux sur la table, un gâteau choisi par Oikawa parce qu’il connait mieux que quiconque les goûts d’Iwaizumi.  
                Oikawa donne le micro à Kunimi après avoir chanté et il regarde Iwaizumi en souriant. Ce dernier croise son regard et lui fait remarquer qu’il n’a toujours pas reçu son cadeau. Oikawa s’excuse, il l’a oublié, mais il lui donnera plus tard. Iwaizumi fait une blague sur le fait que c’est chaque année la même chose et Oikawa tire la langue avec un clin d’œil.

                Quand Iwaizumi a eu huit ans, il avait organisé une fête chez lui avec des camarades de classe. Il avait reçu de super cadeaux, et Oikawa se souvient l’avoir assez mal vécu. Il pensait que son cadeau valait moins que les autres, et en tant que meilleur ami, ça n’était pas acceptable. Il avait alors caché son cadeau et prétexté l’avoir oublié. Ainsi, le lendemain, il avait couru au konbini et avait dépensé tout son argent de poche en bonbons pour les ajouter au cadeau et était retourné offrir le tout à Iwaizumi qui avait alors rigolé et dit que l’attente en avait valu la peine. Depuis, Oikawa a toujours fait exprès d’oublier son cadeau pour le comparer aux autres et pour pouvoir se rattraper en cas où ça ne lui convenait pas.

                Lorsque la fête est finie, ils rentrent ensemble comme toujours. Oikawa sort une enveloppe de sa veste en jean et la tend à Iwaizumi qui fronce les sourcils. Il la prend, l’ouvre et s’exclame :  
« Des places pour aller voir du catch ? Je croyais que tu avais oublié ton cadeau.  
-C’était faux. Je voulais juste te le donner en tête à tête. »  
                Iwaizumi fait une moue dubitative mais il hausse les épaules. Cela fait longtemps qu’il ne questionne plus les agissements étranges de son ami.  
« C’est un peu moins cool que le cadeau de Hanamaki, désolé, dit Oikawa avec un petit sourire.  
-Qu’est-ce que tu racontes encore, comme conneries ? râle Iwaizumi. J’ai jamais fait de concours, tu sais. Et puis bon, tu m’as toujours offert des trucs supers. Au final, dit-il, ce qui est bien c’est qu’on en profite ensemble. Merci. »  
                Oikawa sourit. Cette année, c’est la première fois depuis longtemps qu’il ramène son cadeau et le donne le bon jour. Il a fini par se dire qu’après toutes ces années, son cadeau n’avait pas besoin d’être le meilleur. L’année dernière, c’est juste avant l’anniversaire d’Iwaizumi qu’ils se sont mis ensemble, et quand Oikawa lui a demandé ce qu’il voulait comme cadeau, Iwaizumi a dit qu’il s’en fichait, tant qu’ils le passaient ensemble. Pris au dépourvu, Oikawa a quand même essayé de lui offrir un cadeau à la hauteur.  
                Iwaizumi glisse sa main dans la sienne et entrecroise leurs doigts. Oikawa sent son cœur flotter. Il serre la main de son petit-ami et le regarde amoureusement.  
« Bon anniversaire, Iwa-chan. »


End file.
